The present invention relates to a hoof medical device and method. Hooved animals suffer from hoof pain due to many reasons. Laminitis is the most severe and often leads to animals being euthanized. Hammering shoes onto laminitic hooves is painful. Existing solutions cannot be tightened.
Existing solutions require horseshoes to be fastened to the hooves and do not force the hoof wall back to the bone. Existing solutions do not apply immediate pressure to the front of the hoof wall to relieve pain and reshape the hoof.
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.